Jürgen Prochnow
Jürgen Prochnow (1941-) Film Deaths *''Das Boot (The Boat)'' (1981) [Der Alte]: Badly injured by sharpnel when British planes attack La Rochelle. (Thanks to Fred, Tony and Francisco) *''The Keep'' (1983) [Captain Klaus Woermann]: Shot in the back by Gabriel Byrne so that Gabriel can steal Jurgen's gold cross. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Dune (1984)'' [Duke Leto Atreides]: Fatally beaten and drugged by Kenneth McMillan; he dies after mistakenly killing Brad Dourif instead of Kenneth. (Thanks to Wen and Gary) *''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) [Maxwell Dent]: Shot to death (with a final shot to his face/head) by Eddie Murphy while Jurgen is trying to run Eddie over with his car, causing the car to crash through a wall then down a slope to then burst into flames. (Thanks to Eric) *''The Seventh Sign'' (1988) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apostle_(Christian) David Bannon: Executed (off-screen) by crucifixion before the film begins; he appears as an angel throughout the film to oversee the breaking of the seven seals and returns to heaven (having spoken to Michael Biehn and Manny Jacobs) after Demi Moore sacrifices herself for her unborn son, thereby preventing the final sign from coming about, stopping armageddon. *''A Dry White Season'' (1989) [Captain Stolz]: Shot to death by Zakes Mokae in broad daylight. (Thanks to Robert) *''Kill Cruise (Der Skipper; The Storm)'' (1990) [The Skipper]: Shot in the throat with a spear-gun by Elizabeth Hurley on the deck of the boat. *''Robin Hood ''(1991) [Sir Miles Folcanet]: Stabbed in the stomach by Patrick Bergin, he dies after falling down a flight of stone stairs. *''Interceptor'' (1992) [Phillips]: Killed in an explosion when the missile he fired at Andrew Divoff's plane hits his own instead. (Thanks to Gary) *''Hurricane Smith'' (1992) Dowd: Eaten alive by a pack of sharks after Carl Weathers knocks him into the sea. *''Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Judge Griffin]: Arms ripped off by a giant robot that was following Armand Assante's instructions. We only see Jurgen's legs dangling as the robot does this. *''Air Force One (1997)'' [General Ivan Radek]: Shot by prison guards while trying to escape. (Thanks to Gary) *''DNA'' (1997) [Dr. Carl Wessinger]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death, along with Mark McCracken and most of his cohorts (after a mortally wounded Roger Aaron Brown triggers a bomb). (Thanks to Gary) *''The Replacement Killers'' (1998) [Michael Kogan]: Shot to death by Mira Sorvino. (Thanks to Eric) *''Dark Asylum'' (2001) [Dr. Fallon]: Strangled (off-screen) by Larry Drake; his body is shown when the police discover him. *''The Elite'' (2001) [Avi]: Presumably killed in an explosion/burned to death when his boat blows up from one of his own bombs as he tries unsucsessfully to kill Jason Lewis, by locking him in a room with said explosive (who manages to jump through a window overboard before detonation) following a struggle. *''House of the Dead (2003)'' [Captain Victor Kirk]: Commits suicide by blowing himself with a stick of dynamite up as a group of zombies are surrounding him. *''Primeval'' ''(Primeval Kill)'' (2007) [Jacob Krieg]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up with a grenade in an effort to kill the crocodile "Gustave" attacking him; the crocodile then devours his body anyway. *''Remember ''(2015) [Rudy Kulander/Kunibert Sturm]: Shot in the chest by Christopher Plummer when the gun goes off. (Thanks to Harry) Gallery Dent's death.png|Jürgen Prochnow's death in Beverly Hills Cop II Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Isobel Goslar *Mr. Birgit Stein Category:Actors Category:1941 Births Category:German actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by car crash